(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tape measure devices, and more particularly, to cleaning and lubricating devices for field tape measures.
(2) Prior Art
Using spirally wound tape measures is a common means by which engineers, contractors, surveyors and construction personnel determine distances, often in outdoor terrain. Conditions are often muddy, grimey and/or wet. The tapes themselves are dragged through these conditions as they are unwound from and rewound onto their hubs.
Mud, debris and moisture will collect upon the tape as it is pulled along. Several attempts have been made to clean the tapes but none are known to clean and controllably lubricate successfully.
Information Disclosure Statement: Examples of these attempts include U.S. Pat. 1,876,744 to Postgate which discloses a pair of hinged flanges which each have a pad to wipe and lubricate a tape pulled therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,046 to Moore et al discloses a cleaning device which is secured to a tape reel with rollers that remove oil from a vertically oriented tape pulled from an oil tank. U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,045 shows a line wiper in combination with a plumb bob for cleaning the tape line as it is pulled from a liquid holding tank. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,157,024 to Smith shows a gauge line wiper with a plumb bob for wiping a tape pulled up from a tank.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,700 to Higgins shows a tape reel with a pair of wiper rolls and a brake, to clean and control the windspeed of a tape. U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,379 to Stewart discloses a pair of wiper blocks attached to a frame extending from a tape reel to clean a tape pulled therebetween. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,987,264 to McMahan discloses a tape reel with a pair of resilient blocks attached to a hinged frame secured to the reel frame. The hinged frame is manually pivotable to wipe oil from a tape as it is reeled therepast. None of these patents disclose a tape cleaning and selective lubrication device that permits the convenience of operation of Applicant's invention.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations of the prior art to provide a combination device which may be utilized as a wiping means as well as a regulable lubricating device.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a tape cleaning and lubricating device which may be simply and easily cleaned and refreshened in the field, by its user.